Sasuke the Voodoo Doll
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Sakura accidentally makes a Sasuke voodoo doll! What happens when the other genin get their hands on him?


"And… done!" Sakura sets down her needle and smiles at the little doll in her hands. She had spent three days making it. "You look so cute with your little blue shirt and your button eyes!" she says happily. "You look exactly like Sasuke-kun, only in chibi form!" Sakura giggles softly as she admires her hard work. 'My best Sasuke doll, yet!'

"Sakura! Don't you have a mission in ten minutes?" her mother calls from another room.

Sakura's eyes widen. 'Oh crap! I completely forgot!' She stands up and rushes to the mirror to fix her hair. 'Ah! It's a complete mess! Mom! Why did you wait so long to remind me?' She grabs a brush off of her desk, quickly pulls it through her hair, and runs out of her room.

Sakura sprints out the front door. "Bye mom!" she yells.

Her mother sighs. 'Teenagers are so busy these days. That's her fifth mission this week.' She picks up a trash bag and walks around the house. 'I might as well clean up a little.' She stops outside of Sakura's open bedroom door. 'She should really remember to close this door.' She reaches for the door handle but freezes when she sees the Sasuke doll on her desk. 'Oh my god, another one! I know she misses him, but this is getting kind of obsessive.' She picks up the doll and holds it in her hands. 'It looks like she spent a lot of time on this.' Sakura's mom looks at the doll for another few seconds. "I can't throw you in the garbage…," she whispers to it. She slowly walks towards the window and opens it. Then she pulls back her arm and chucks the doll into the village. "BUT I CAN THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW!" she yells very loudly, earning her a few petrified stares from the citizens on the street as they wondered what she threw out of her window.

The doll lands on the training field floor and bounces until its head collides with one of the training logs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, Sasuke and Kabuto were having a sparring match. Orochimaru wanted to see how well Sasuke did against genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. He was doing really well until he suddenly fell to the ground clutching his head.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Kabuto asks as he lowers his scalpel.

"I don't know. My head just started hurting for some reason," he says while he clenched his teeth in pain.

Orochimaru walks over to Sasuke. "Well, I guess that's enough for today." He looks at his new vessel curiously. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looks up at him and nods. "Yeah. My head doesn't hurt anymore. I don't understand why that happened. It felt as though I slammed my head against a tree, or something…"

"That's weird. Do you want me to try and figure it out?" Kabuto asks.

Sasuke shakes his head and stands up. "No, it's probably nothing. I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all." Kabuto and Orochimaru look at him strangely, but he ignores it. He walks through the lair to his room. 'What was that all about?' he wonders curiously.

* * *

Hinata is running behind her friends in hopes of catching up to them. "Shino, Hinata, you two are too slow!" Kiba yells at them. They were racing to their training field and he was winning.

"Be quiet Kiba! You had a ten second head start," Shino says annoyed.

"I did not! You guys are lying! I said, 'race you to the training field', but you guys took forever to start running!" Kiba argues back.

Hinata watches the two of them bicker with each other. 'W-why can't they slow down?' she wonders hopelessly. "Kiba-kun! Sh-Shino-kun! I c-can't catch up!" she says with labored breathing. They just came back from a mission and she did not fully recover yet.

Kiba and Shino turn around and see Hinata stop and put her hands on her knees. "Oh, sorry Hinata," Kiba says. "We can slow down if you want us to."

Hinata's eyes widen. 'N-no, I'm slowing them down again. I'm being a burden.' She looks up and fakes a smile. "N-no, it's okay. You two go on ahead. I'll c-catch up l-later."

Kiba smiles. "Okay! See you soon, Hinata!" Shino starts running again. "H-hey! What are you doing!" he asks in surprise.

"Getting a head start," Shino says calmly.

Kiba starts running again, too. "That's not fair!" he yells.

Hinata sighs and looks at her hands. 'Why am I so weak?'

* * *

When Hinata finally made it to the training field, Kiba and Shino were already fighting each other. "This is for cheating during our race, Shino!" Kiba shouts as Akamaru turns into a Beast Human Clone.

"You cheated first," Shino mumbles as his bugs start to swarm around his arms.

Hinata sighs and walks over to her log. 'I need to get stronger,' she thinks while she readies her stance. As she runs towards the log to attack it, a doll catches her attention. 'Is that a doll of Sasuke-san?' Because of the doll distracting her, she forgot to stop running and accidentally ran into the log.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looks over and sees Kiba and Shino running towards her. 'Oh no, they're going to laugh at me!' She crawls behind the log to try and hide from them.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Kiba asks in confusion.

Hinata closes her eyes and tries to think of a distraction. Her hand brushes against something soft and she notices the doll. "Hinata?" Kiba asks again. Hinata picks up the doll and shoves it into the air towards her teammates.

"…What's this?" Shino asks.

Hinata looks out from behind the log. "I-I found it next to t-this training log," she says quietly.

"Is that Sasuke?" Kiba asks with a smirk. He snatches the doll from Hinata's hand and runs with it towards the middle of the field. "This is perfect! Now I can practice my new move on something!" he says happily.

"N-no, Kiba-kun! I-it looks like s-somebody worked r-really hard on i-it!"

"Oh please, it was probably Sakura or Ino," Kiba mumbles. He throws the doll in the air and makes a hand sign. "It's time to try out my new technique! Come on Akamaru!"

**

* * *

**

Oh no, what will happen to the real Sasuke! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to work on this story on the side, which means it won't be updated too often. I still have to finish my other stories. I have a bunch of ideas for this one, though.


End file.
